


I Think I'm Kinda Gay!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, mostly Yuri being pouty, silliness, very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri just realised he's probably not straight.Yuri is the last one to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of a previous sexual situation and a not quite explicit but definitely clear promise of one in the future but no actual sex in this.

“Yuri!” Phichit smiled at Yuri through the screen. Still dressed in his practice clothes but sitting on a bench, obviously having a break.

“Phichit I have a problem” Yuri’s shoulders were tense and he held the phone tight in his hand. The smile on Phichit’s face faded.

“Yuri what’s wrong? Is Victor being mean to you?” the Thai skater asked in concern and Yuri let a little huff of a laugh out. Victor had been the opposite of mean, _and that was exactly the problem._

“No…it’s just…” Yuri bit his lip, “I think I’m kinda gay!” he blurted out.

There was a silence as they stared at each other.

Then Phichit dropped his head and let out a long sigh.

“Is that all?” He asked finally.

“What do you mean all?” Yuri demanded.

“Yuri I’ve known you were kinda gay since the first day we met. I was never sure if you were strictly gay or bi or pan or whatever but I always knew you weren’t straight.” Phichit said looking back up at his friend.

Yuri felt his mouth open and close in shock.

“How could you have known!? I only just realised!” Yuri whisper shrieked. Phichit gave him a long stare.

“Yuri. You kissed so many guys in Detroit. Like all the guys. Yes you kissed a lot of girls as well but you kissed soooo many guys.” Phichit said flatly. Yuri waved his free hand around.

“Yes but that doesn’t mean anything! Everyone experiments in college!” he protested.

“News for you Yuri. Straight guys don’t get hard-ons when watching their favourite athlete of the same gender perform.”

Yuri hung up.

 

The next day he waited until Victor had left to take Makkachin for a walk to talk to Yuuko.

“Yuuko,” he said careful to keep this conversation in Japanese just in case Victor came back early, “I think I’m kinda gay” surely, she would be surprised and he could finally talk about this properly.

“Yeah I know” Yuuko said continuing to put the skates away behind the desk.

Yuri banged his head against the counter.

“How” He asked.

“Yuri I was there the first time you saw Victor skate. That was clearly a gay awakening” she said with a laugh.

He lifted his head to stare at her. She finally turned and caught his shocked expression.

“Wait are you telling me you didn’t actually know?”

He took a deep breath.

“Tell Victor I needed to help my sister with something and that I’ll make up the missing time later” he said before turning and walking out of the rink.

 

“Mari can we talk?” He fidgeted as she took a drag of her cigarette. She was leaning up against the back wall behind the onsen.

“Sure little bro. What’s up?” she answered finally.  Yuri came and leaned up against the wall next to her looking at the sky.

“Apparently, I’m kinda gay and I’m the last one to know about it.” He said finally.

“What made you realise?” she asked after a moment of silence between them. He shot her a look of gratitude. This was what he needed. Someone to listen to his crisis without laughing or making him feel stupid.

“Victor” he said quietly, “A week ago, we were talking late in his room and it somehow progressed to…” he blushed heavily and hid his face in his hands “look he gave me a handjob and it was really wonderful” he blurted out quickly.

“Ew I did not need to know that.  But okay that was the moment you figured it out then?” She said wrinkling her nose a little at the thought of her little brother doing that stuff.

“Umm…”

Mari turned to look at her brother.

“That wasn’t the moment?”

“Um…no? I realised it last night when I realised I was replaying that moment in my head…like a lot” Yuri was very very red in the face. Mari stared at him before face palming hard.

“For fucks sake Yuri! I figured it out when you were thirteen! Victor kissed you in CHINA”

And that was Yuri’s cue to leave.

 

Victor found him hiding under his covers in his room.

“Yuri? What’s wrong? Yuuko told me you left to see your sister but when you didn’t come back I went to find you and Mari said you’ve been holed up here since you talked to her.”

Yuri didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to feel more of an idiot then he already did.

Victor sighed and came to sit on the bed.

“Is this because you’re only just coming to terms with the fact you’re not straight?” he asked.  Yuri felt tears well up.

“See you think I’m an idiot too. Everyone already knew, only I was too stupid to see this about myself.” Yuri buried his face in his pillow. There was a pause and then he felt Victor fold back the top of his blanket. Gentle fingers began to play with his hair.

“Oh Yuri, I don’t think you’re an idiot. Just because something is obvious to others doesn’t mean it’s obvious to you. I actually think you’re handling this better than I did.” Victor’s voice was gentle. 

Yuri sniffed but rolled onto his side and grabbed his glasses so he could see Victor.

“Really?” he asked in a small voice. Victor smiled and went back to playing with Yuri’s hair.

“Remember when I cut off my hair? I did that because I realised I was gay and when a rinkmate said ‘Everyone knew, we thought that’s why you had that hair’ I panicked and cut it. Yakov was so angry with me for that” he said the last with a laugh. Yuri giggled as well and moved so he was curled up around Victor.

“That helps, thank you.” He said with a smile. Victor leaned down and kissed his cheek before shifting off the bed and standing up.

“I’m happy I could help Yuri. But if you’re feeling better then you’d better come back to the Rink. We’ve only got so much time before the Rostelecom Cup” he said with a grin.

Yuri groaned, whatever moment they were having was obviously over but at least he didn’t feel quite so stupid anymore.

Victor put his arm around Yuri once he stood up and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“By the way if you’re still figuring out how gay you are I am more than willing to help to discover everything about yourself by telling you about my urges. Like about how much I want to get on my knees and taste you on my tongue” Victor pulled back with a smirk taking in Yuri’s fire engine red face and his short breathing.

“Now let’s get to practice Yuri!”

If looks could kill Victor Nikiforov would have been struck dead ten times over in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is based on me.
> 
> At 14 I, at a sleep over, was gotten off by another girl (which was how I identified at the time) through my clothes and didn't realise I was not straight UNTIL 5 FULL YEARS LATER
> 
> I am the least self aware person on the planet.
> 
> When I came out literally everyone in my life already knew before me and told me as such.  
> When I came out as genderfluid, again absolutely everyone was unsurprised and said they already knew.
> 
> It's both embarrassing and very very funny to me. Though yes I felt like I couldn't process because it's hard to process that realisation with everyone's reaction is "Wait you didn't know?"


End file.
